For example, it has been proposed to add to 3D images, information for identifying 2D images and 3D images, and information of an imaging method to perform a suitable display. Also, it has been proposed to add a flag to 3D images, which represents images used in the display of 2D images, which are contained in the 3D images (Refer to PTL 1 for example).
Incidentally, when 3D images are commercial content, these 3D images are created during shooting and editing, by producers with consideration for safety and comfort when viewed.
Specifically, when the viewing environment is assumed to be a movie theater, producers assume the size of the screen in the movie theater, seat positions, and so forth, and create 3D images so that viewers can comfortably view 3D images in the movie theater. For example, as shown in FIG. 1, when the viewing environment is assumed to be a movie theater that has a screen with a predetermined screen width, producers shooting 3D movies so that the maximum binocular disparity amount is 1% of the screen width.
Now, in this way, if the 3D images shot so that the maximum binocular disparity amount is 1% of the screen width are then viewed at a movie theater with a screen installed that has a width where the width between the eyes of viewers is larger than 1% of the screen width, the binocular disparity amount of the 3D movies will become less than the width between both eyes of viewers with regard to what viewers can perceive. Therefore, a more comfortable viewing of 3D movies can be provided to viewers in these kinds of movie theaters.
For example, a more comfortable viewing experience can be provided if the width between both eyes of viewers is 5 cm, and the screen width is 226 inches (500 cm) or less. Also, a more comfortable viewing experience can be provided if the width between both eyes of viewers is 6.5 cm, and the screen width is 294 inches (650 cm) or less.
Also, when producers are editing 3D images for commercial content, the binocular disparity is adjusted so that there are no sudden changes in binocular disparity amount before and after edited points, following editing.
As described above, when 3D images are commercial content, these 3D images are created during shooting and editing, by producers with consideration for safety and comfort when viewed, so a more comfortable viewing experience can be provided for the viewing environment assumed by the producers.